


This Little Light

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Single Parent Bellamy, Tattoo Artist Clarke, Teacher Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: “I got a tattoo Daddy!” he exclaimed with childish delight as Bellamy glanced down, offering a soft smile before nodding his head.“I saw Buddy. You did great,” he replied before turning his attention back to the blonde and his sister.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, ocs, and adorable Augustus, cause Bellamy would totally name his child that. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!** _

 

_ **Chapter 1** _

 

Bellamy exhaled a breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he contemplated just giving the paper in front of him an 'A' for effort. The senior who had written it had put some thought behind the essay, however it wasn't much. His cell phone ringing broke him out of his thought process, causing him to push away from the dining table to grab his phone from the kitchen counter where he had it charging.

“Hello?” he answered, not bothering to check the number.

“I need you to come get the kid,” a familiar voice spoke on the end causing Bellamy to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“No, Roma, I can't. Today is your day to spend time with him. As much as I would love to pick up Auggie, I am not allowed to by court order, or did you forget,” Bellamy replied, his tone bitter.

“I can't deal with him Bellamy. You win okay? I'll sign the damn papers, just come get him,” Roma, his ex snapped and Bellamy honestly wished he could.

“I'll send O over to pick him up,” he finally answered, knowing his son didn't deserve the treatment he was receiving from his biological mother.

“Great,” she spat, ending the phone call. Bellamy exhaled a sigh, closing his eyes once more before sliding open his contacts and tapping on his sister's contact picture.

“Hey Bell, what's up?” he could hear the distant buzz of something in the back ground as his sister answered after the third ring.

“Can you swing by Roma's and pick up Auggie for me, please O?” he questioned, silently praying his sister would agree.

“Oh, um sure!” she hesitated for a moment, however Bellamy didn't think much of it.

“Great, thank you O, I owe you one. Where do you want me to meet you so I can pick him up after you get him?” he asked, leaning back against the counter as he waited for his sister to reply to him.

“Oh, you can meet me at Grounders, it's Lincoln's tattoo shop,” she answered, hanging up before Bellamy could chide her for taking his son to a tattoo parlor.

He pulled into a parking spot, shutting off his engine and sliding out of the driver's seat of his Rover. Bellamy carelessly ran his long fingers through his unruly curls, glancing up and down the main street of Arkadia before he finally spotted Grounders a few shops down. He pushed open the glass door to the tattoo parlor, listening to the little bell chime before a thin man with perfectly styled hair and warm amber eyes greeted him.

“Welcome to Grounders, what can I do for you today?” his voice was a lazy drawl and Bellamy couldn't help but think he was a bit bored.

“I'm looking for my sister, Octavia. She said I could meet her here to pick up my son,” he answered slowly, narrowing his own dark eyes slightly.

“O, your brother's here,” the weedy man called out, leaning back in his chair.

“I'm Murphy by the way, Lincoln's brother,” he greeted, watching the way Bellamy nodded in acknowledgment.

“Bellamy,” he replied easily, waiting for his son and his sister.

“Bell! Great! Um Auggie, daddy's here!” O shouted as she came around the corner of the shop, a bright grin on her lips.

“Daddy, I'm getting a tattoo, come look!” Bellamy's eyes widened at the sound of his four year old's voice, before his eyes narrowed on his sister's slight figure.

“Bell, relax, it's not real. He was super upset when Clarke picked him up and she thought this would cheer him up,” Octavia explained quietly, watching as Bellamy's lips pulled down in a frown slightly.

“O, who is Clarke?” he demanded quietly, as he walked towards his sister who was leading him around the corner.

“She's Lincoln and Murphy's sister,” she answered with a shrug, pausing at one of the booths. The sight that greeted Bellamy caused him to pause in his interrogation. Augustus Alexander Blake was an active four year old who couldn't sit still no matter what Bellamy tried. However he was seated on a vinyl bench, feet swinging in front of him, as a slender woman with cropped golden hair and a red highlight leaned forward slightly, delicately tracing something on his arm with sharpie.

Auggie had a wide grin on his face as he watched this stranger draw on his skin, humming quietly under her breath as he sang along with the tune, reciting his alphabet.

“Hey Clarke, are you finished? Bell would really like to get Auggie home so he can feed him,” Octavia spoke up after a moment, a small smile dancing on her lips as the blonde straightened her spine, not jumping at the sound of another voice interrupting her session.

“What do you think Auggie? We can always add to it later,” Clarke added, watching his wide grin before he glanced at the sharpie drawing on his forearm.

“I think it's great! Thanks Clarke,” his smile was wide and toothy, and Clarke couldn't help returning it before grabbing Auggie around the waist and turning to set him down. Her eyes landed on the man standing beside Octavia, his chocolate colored irises wide as Augustus ran towards him.

“I got a tattoo Daddy!” he exclaimed with childish delight as Bellamy glanced down, offering a soft smile before nodding his head.

“I saw Buddy. You did great,” he replied before turning his attention back to the blonde and his sister.

“Bell, this is Clarke, Lincoln and Murphy's sister. Clarke, this is my brother and Auggie's dad Bellamy,” O introduced, watching the way they each sized each other up before Murphy coughed, interrupting the stand off.

“That As...Jerk Finn wants to talk to you Clarkie,” Murphy stumbled over the curse word when he remembered there was a kid in front of him, his eyes jumping from Augustus to Clarke who was rolling her ice blue eyes.

“I've told you a million times Johnny boy, not to call me Clarkie,” Clarke hissed, watching the smirk that stretched across his lips.

“It was nice meeting you Bellamy. And I hope I get to do more art work on you some time Auggie. However, now I have to go deal with something extremely unpleasant,” she spoke softly, offering both Blake boys a wave before sauntering away from them. He finally took in her appearance as she walked away, noting she couldn't be taller than 5'5” with long legs wrapped in dark acid washed jeans and a black low cut tank top.

“She just moved here. Lincoln's been quietly bullying her into moving to town for the last three years. When he got Murphy on his side, well he's not the strong silent type like Lincoln is, and he loudly proclaimed she would be moving with them where they could keep an eye on her after she broke up with her girlfriend a few months ago,” Octavia explained quietly as she waited to lead Bell and Auggie out of the shop.

“Girlfriend?” he questioned lightly, raising a brow as he glanced towards his sister.

“Yeah, she's bi, and I guess Lexa, her most recent ex was super intense and just consumed her life for the last eight months. The ex before her was Finn, who just showed up,” she explained with a shrug, watching Bell roll his eyes before reaching for his son.

“Come on Auggie, let's go home,” he whispered, knowing his sister would follow him out of the shop.

The sight that greeted him at the front however, wasn't one he was prepared for. Murphy and Lincoln, who Bellamy had only met a handful of times before, were standing protectively in front of Clarke as a man with floppy hair and a pretty face tried to talk to her through the wall of muscle that was Lincoln.

“Look Collins, I don't know how much clearer she can make herself. She isn't interested in whatever the hell it is you're trying to sell her. So beat it and stop trying to ruin her life again. She's doing great, better than she ever was with you,” Murphy spat, his voice was low and Bellamy couldn't help but furrow his brow at the other man's words.

“Better than she ever was? Please, she dropped out of med school and fights with her mother every time they talk. You two are turning her into a delinquent rather than helping her,” the man, Collins stated, his anger coloring his voice.

“My mom and I have never seen eye to eye Finn. That was unavoidable. However my brothers are not ruining my life. You put me on a god damn pedastal and thought I was just this perfect princess. Hate to break it to you, maybe I was always this rebel queen rather than this perfect princess you always saw,” Clarke spoke softly, placing one of her hands on Murphy's shoulder and the other on Lincoln's forearm.

“And if you honestly believe my _brothers_ are such a bad influence, you really never got to know them. Now get the hell out of our shop,” she spat, turning away and rolling her eyes at Octavia who offered her a sympathetic look. Lincoln pushed Finn out the shop's front door before turning to face the Blakes.

“I apologize for you having to see that. I honestly didn't think he would show up here of all places considering he knows both Murphy and I work here,” Lincoln apologized quietly, and Bellamy could only shake his head.

“It's okay, honestly. Thank you for entertaining my son for the last half hour though,” he spoke up, watching the soft smile on Lincoln's lips as well as Murphy's shrug.

“Honestly, he's been attached to the Rebel Queen over there, it wasn't a problem,” Murphy threw the words out lightly and Bellamy couldn't help but notice the way Clarke's eyes widened at the name.

“Lincoln, close the shop, I want you to work on a piece with me!” she exclaimed brightly, turning away to grab a sketch pad and missing her brother's teasing eye roll and soft smile.

“Oh course you do,” he commented lightly, following behind his sister as Murphy walked the three Blakes out.

“You ever need help with your kid, or that ex of yours, just let us know. Clarke's been ranting about how much she would enjoy ripping out the fake extensions in her dark hair,” Murphy commented smirking as Bellamy frowned slightly at his words.

 

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I know, there wasn't much of Auggie, but he's going to show up more, and I think I might add Madi. Let me know what you think!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 1. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.** _

 

_ **Chapter 2** _

 

Clarke liked to think that what she did, although not life altering, helped some of the clients who came to her. Lincoln had started Grounders three years ago after he met a woman who had been in an abusive relationship. He had tattooed a few of her scars for free as a celebration when her divorce had finally went through and all the dust had settled. Apprenticing under the same woman, Clarke tended to lean towards the same style as well as the same clientele as her brother, battered men and men, soldiers trying to escape their demons with reminders on their skin, and suicide attempts. She, of course, had normal clients as well, however the ones who asked for her to cover something they regretted had always been her favorite type.

“I think it's really cool,” Octavia commented as her hazel colored eyes traced the sketch she had snuck from Clarke's grasp. The blonde could only roll her eyes before O showed the drawing to her nephew who had wandered into the shop with her.

“That's amazing,” Auggie exclaimed, his chocolate colored eyes widening at the sketch in front of him. Clarke couldn't help the proud smile that tugged on her lips. The drawing was of a coy fish swimming upstream with lilies growing around the edges.

“It's for a friend of mine. She had an accident and it messed with her leg. She wants to cover the scars from her surgery with this piece,” Clarke explained, watching as Auggie nodded, acting as if he understood just what this friend was going through.

“It should be bright,” he offered before handing the sketch pad back to Clarke who widened her eyes slightly at the suggestion before a toothy grin stretched across her lips.

“You're right, it should be,” she agreed, making a not at the top of the sketch to add color before straightening to her full height of five feet five inches and leading the two Blakes from her back office.

“O, why do you think like it's a great idea to continuously bring my son to a tattoo parlor?” the annoyed tone of Bellamy Blake greeted them once they rounded the corner to the front of the store. Octavia could only offer a sheepish shrug as she thought over her words.

“We aren't that bad,” Murphy mumbled from behind the counter, causing Clarke to raise a thin eyebrow at him.

“Why are you behind the counter?” she questioned, deciding to ignore Bellamy, not bothering with an explanation as Murphy smirked, a lazy shrug his only answer.

“No, no, no. I'm afraid not John. Out of everyone who works here, you are the least friendly face. You'll scare away all of our clients,” she stated casually before glancing over her shoulder and looking Octavia up and down. A plan was quickly forming in her head and Clarke nodded.

“O can handle the counter,” she stated, watching the tick in Bellamy's jaw as well as Murphy's amused smile.

“It's cause she's the only one not related to you, plus she's hot, isn't it,” Murphy spoke loudly, easily catching the attention of Lincoln who had stopped in his sketches at the words his siblings were speaking.

“The hotness is a factor, not going to lie. But, no offense O, you're totally not my type. I like the strong silent types. And while you're definitely strong, you're in no way silent,” Clarke answered easily, a wide grin stretching across her lips as Octavia shrugged her shoulders.

“If this is a job offer, I'm totally down for it. How amazing would that be?” she grinned, turning her attention to her brother who only frowned slightly as he thought over what was being offered to his sister so easily.

“Why exactly are you offering O a job?” he finally spoke, narrowing his dark chocolate colored eyes as he watched Clarke's shoulders lift than fall in a lazy shrug, carefully thinking over her answer as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“This is just a step in making Octavia an Apprentice. She has an eye for art, and I'm sure with a bit of guidance, she could hone that skill and become a great tattoo artist. But there are steps that she needs to take before she can get there first,” she explained slowly, watching Bellamy frown slightly before sharing a silent conversation with his sister.

“It's your life O, but I don't want Auggie spending all of his free time here,” he said firmly, bending slightly so he could lift his son who wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck.

“I'll make sure this won't hurt your chances Bell. You approve?” she questioned excitedly, chewing on her lower lip as Bellamy exhaled a breath rolling his neck before he answered.

“Of course I'm proud of you O, this is great,” he offered her a small smile before turning away from the three tattoo artists that were quickly taking his sister under their wing.

“If it makes you feel better, the shop is clean, and there will always be at least one of us available to keep an eye on Auggie. I'd really hate for you to limit his visits because you don't trust us,” Clarke spoke up, catching his attention before he was able to pull the door open.

“We'll see about him coming by, I barely know you three,” he answered easily, pulling the glass door open and stepping out into the humid heat that seemed to suffocate Arkadia.

 

“It was your suggestion for the bright colors?” an unfamiliar voice questioned as Bell stepped into Grounders, annoyance coloring his features as he realized Octavia hadn't listened to him and continued to bring his son to the tattoo shop.

“Clarke said it was for a friend who was hurt. I like bright colors and they always make Daddy feel better. I thought it would work with you too,” Auggie's voice carried to his ears, forcing Bellamy to pause as he listened to what was being said. Lincoln came to stop beside him, a soft smile on his lips as they both turned towards the booth Auggie was sitting in. A latina woman was laying on the vinyl bench, topless with the waist band of her jeans rolled down. She was laying on her stomach, so Auggie wasn't seeing anything and Bellamy couldn't help the breath he had released.

“He's been glued to Clarke's side since he got here. Raven offered to reschedule, however Auggie insisted he wanted to see Clarke work,” Lincoln explained, watching as Bellamy finally lifted his gaze from his son to the blonde who was seated on the only rolling chair, her supplies laid out on a small metal table beside her. Her ice blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as the humming buzz of the tattoo gun filled the air.

Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a half bun with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face as she worked.

“She doesn't mind Auggie in her space?” Bellamy questioned lightly, a frown pulling on his lips as he glanced at Lincoln from the corner of his eye.

“If anything, she prefers having him around. A quiet Clarke is a Clarke with to many thoughts in her head. When she's like this though, this is her at peace, in her element as she works. Auggie's constant chatter is welcomed because it distracts her from her own thoughts,” Lincoln watched as Bellamy quietly chewed on his words before turning towards his own booth. After a moment of quiet debate, Bellamy turned on his heel and returned to the front of the shop to speak with O.

“You've been going behind my back,” he started easily, watching as the guilt washed over his sister's face.

“Come on Bell, he likes coming here. How am I supposed to tell him no, he can't hang out with his new friend because Daddy said he couldn't,” O huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning away from the counter.

“I'm still his father O. You should have respected my wishes,” Bellamy practically growled, narrowing his dark irises at his younger sister who rolled her own hazel orbs.

“Please, I've been respecting your wishes Bell. This is the first time he's been here all week, and that's because I couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes again,” O spat, looking away from her brother who exhaled a breath.

“How many days are you working here?” Bellamy questioned quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter.

“Three,” she answered curtly, a slow smirk twisting across her lips as Bell nodded slightly at her answer.

“You can bring him those three days. But please Octavia, try to limit how often he's here,” Bellamy practically pleaded with his sister who only rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” she replied when he refused to look away.

“Thank you,” he breathed, straightening to his full height of six feet three inches and glancing around the shop before he felt a weight settle against his legs.

“Daddy! I helped Clarke tattoo her friend!” Auggie exclaimed excitedly, light chocolate eyes bright. Bellamy's own eyes widened before he glanced from his son to the blonde he had become extremely attached to, a brunette with a slight limp following behind her.

“That's a bit of an exaggeration, I promise. I only let him hold the tattoo gun for a moment before he pointed a spot on Raven's back that needed a line,” Clarke explained herself, holding up her hands in front of her in the universal sign of surrender. Bellamy exhaled a breath before nodding his head and reaching for his son.

“Come on Buddy. I think it's time we headed home. You can help me make dinner,” Bellamy stated, turning on his heel and heading towards the glass door.

“You didn't tell me he was _hot_ Griffin,” the brunette had stepped closer to Clarke, hissing the words that followed Bellamy out of the shop as an amused smirk danced across his lips at the thought of Clarke thinking he was attractive.

 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought. I promise they'll get to a date soon, hopefully in the next couple of chapters!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Chapter 3** _

 

Bellamy exhaled a breath, running his longer fingers through his unruly curls as he left the court room. The judge had sided in his favor, relinquishing Roma's parental rights as soon as she signed the paperwork. He couldn't have been happier knowing his son wouldn't be subjected to weekends with the woman who could barely be bothered with. The sun was bright as he paused on the court house steps, closing his eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the warmth before opening them to a sight he hadn't been expecting.

“Alright, what's their story?” a girl with dark mahogany strands pulled into a pony tail full of braids questioned. She wasn't what caught his eye however, it was who she was standing in front of. Murphy was sprawled out lazily on the court house steps, a cigarette between his teeth as he looked at the girl who couldn't have been older than thirteen with a bored expression.

“Divorce. She caught him cheating and now she wants to drag out the proceedings and make it hurt,” he replied with a shrug, and Bellamy couldn't help the frown that pulled down on his lips at the other man's words.

“I think you're wrong. _He_ caught her cheating with her yoga instructor because she was bored of her marriage, and he just wants it to end so he'll give her whatever she wants,” the girl replied easily, and Bellamy shook his head, mentally debating whether or not he should say anything to the other man or not. A moment later, the decision was taken out of his hands when Murphy chose to finally look up and noticed him.

“Hey, O's brother,” he said in way of greeting. Bellamy could only chuckle slightly before offering a slight wave.

“Hey Murphy,” he replied, carefully making his way towards the other man, watching the girl who was folding into herself, shuffling closer to the thin man who was watching her just as closely.

“Relax Madi. Bellamy's a friend. He's a good guy. You know Clarke wouldn't associate with him otherwise,” Murphy's words seemed to soothe the girl who paused at the mention of the blonde's name.

“He knows Clarke?” her voice wasn't as loud as when she was weaving stories with Murphy, and that put Bellamy off for some reason he couldn't decide.

“Yeah, he's Octavia's brother. His son is Auggie,” Murphy was speaking in a low tone, and Bellamy watched as her shoulders dropped slightly, the tension that had built there easing as she looked him up and down.

“Clarke said you were a grumpy old man. You're definitely grumpy, but not an old man,” Madi stated after a moment, and Bellamy caught Murphy's smirk.

“Mads, why don't you go grab us something to eat while we wait for Clarke,” Murphy suggested, reaching into his pocket for his wallet as Madi shrugged, holding out her hand for the monet.

“And I want my change you little thief,” he growled, watching as she skipped down the steps of the court house to the lone hot dog cart sitting out front.

“Shoot Blake, I know you've got questions,” Murphy spoke after he was certain Madi was far enough not to hear. Bellamy thought over his words, not wanting to offend his sort of friend.

“Who is she? I've been in the shop enough times to notice a thirteen year old girl. She's never there,” he stated, watching as Murphy rolled his words around in his head before he spoke.

“She's a foster kid. Her dad walked out on her before she was born and her mom was a druggie who over dosed a few years back. She's been in the system for a while because of it. She didn't have any other family who would claim her at the time,” Murphy started, watching the girl with fondness and Bellamy waited for him to continue.

“Jake, Clarke's old man, was the reason Lincoln and I got out of the system. Him and Abbey, her mother, didn't think they could have kids. Lincoln was five when they began the proceedings for adoption when Abbey found out she was pregnant with Clarke. She put a hold on the adoption, but Jake... He was a good man and he refused to back down. He told Abbey they were still adopting Lincoln, and they did. Clarke was seven when I joined the family and that was only because she was tired of being the youngest. She told her parents she wanted another sibling, preferably another brother because she adored Lincoln, she just didn't like being the youngest, the baby in the family. So Jake found me and decided I'd join their little family. They were registered foster parents, so their were kids in and out of their house constantly. But Clarke explained it to me once. She said they were foster kids who had it already set in their minds that they weren't going to stay. They would never truly be her siblings. The fact that Jake and Abbey adopted Lincoln and I, gave us their last name, that made us hers. And she'll go through hell for what's hers.

“Jake died when Clarke was sixteen. She and him had always been extremely close, they were inseparable, and you could always tell she was the apple of his eye, kind of like you and Auggie. Anyway, Jake was the reason he and Abbey were foster parents. And she wanted to do something that made her feel close to him. So she registered as a foster parent and the first kid they gave her was Madi who had major trust issues, an attitude from hell, and just on her way to making bad life choices. But Clarke refused to give up. Something about seeing Madi and recognizing the look in her eyes or some bull shit. All I know is the kid's stuck with Clarke. They've been together for the last three years. Madi hated Lexa, but tried to get along with her for Clarke's sake. I think that was what actually ended their relationship. Lexa tried to make Clarke choose between her and Madi, and well, Madi's hers, there wasn't really a choice to make for her,” Murphy finished, watching Bellamy from the corner of his eye as he processed his words.

“Why are you here at the court house waiting for Clarke if she's the foster parent?” he finally questioned, deciding to sit with the other man, who offered him a smirk.

“Clarke's trying to adopt Madi. She's had her for three years now, and Madi's eager to become a Griffn. She just hasn't really brought it up to Clarke how much she wants to actually call her mom and it mean something besides her being her foster mom. So it's a surprise and Madi thinks it's just another standard meeting with the social service agent,” Murphy answered, watching as Bellamy's eyes widened slightly.

“She doesn't seem like the type to go about anything half assed,” Bellamy commented lightly, leaning back on his elbows as Murphy snickered.

“You would not be wrong in that assumption,” he agreed, his eyes never straying from Madi as she waited for their orders.

“So what are you doing here looking like the King of the World?” Murphy finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

“There was a custody hearing today for Auggie. My ex finally agreed to terminate her parental rights. She's finally out of his life, and I can't be happier,” he explained, watching as Murphy's lips pulled down slightly in a frown.

“Doesn't he need his mother?” he asked, and Bellamy could only shake his head.

“Some people, they're meant to be parents. And others, they don't have a nuturing bone in their body. I love my son to death. I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough for him, but I always try to be the best version of myself so he has someone to look up to. Roma... She's a good person when she doesn't have to worry about anyone but herself. She never wanted Auggie, only had him because she knew how devastated I would have been if she had aborted the pregnancy. As soon as he was born, she handed him to me and walked away. Two years later she came back saying she wanted to try to be a mother to him. Now she realized just how hard it is raising a four year old. I've never done it alone. I've always had O, and Miller, but she didn't realize the effort and time it takes to raise your kid to not be an asshole,” Bellamy explained, watching as Murphy nodded in understanding.

“Madi got into a fight the other day. She was bullying some kid, I didn't really listen to the reason behind why she did it. I just remember Clarke looking at her seating on that vinyl bench in her booth and telling her, 'There are two types of people in this world Madi, assholes and people who stand up to assholes. Are you going to be an asshole?' Madi had just looked at her with tears in her eyes and shook her head. 'Good, I'm not raising you to be an asshole Madi. I'm raising you to stand up to assholes.' I swear, it was something Jake would have said to Lincoln or me and I couldn't help laughing afterwards. All I could hear was Madi repeatedly saying she didn't want to be an asshole and that she was sorry,” Murphy finished with a smirk, closing his eyes as Bellamy chuckled.

“You're doing good with your kid Blake, anyone can see how your entire world revolves around him,” Murphy stated as he opened his eyes in time to see Madi making her way back towards them, carefully balancing the five hot dogs in her hands.

“Hey, you're getting pretty good at that. I think you might actually have a career in the circus Mads,” Murphy teased with a smirk, watching as his niece narrowed her amber colored eyes to slits before handing Bellamy his two hot dogs first.

“That's just cold. Is that any way to treat your favorite uncle?” Murphy spoke dramatically, placing his hand over his heart as Madi rolled her eyes.

“I don't see Uncle Lincoln around,” she said with a sly smirk slipping into place on her lips.

“I'm disowning you,” Murphy stated, glaring at the girl in front of him. Bellamy couldn't help but think these people his sister was so fond of, they were starting to grow on him to. And the Blakes had a bad habbit of taking in strays, something neither seemed to realize.

“I swear to all that is holy, if you try to disown my girl Murphy, I will tattoo her favorite my little pony on your ass,” Clarke's voice drifted from the top of the steps causing Madi to snort, Murphy's eyes to widen, and Bellamy to release a surprised chuckle.

“You wouldn't dare,” he challenged, tipping his head back to see the glint in her ice blue eyes before she popped her hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Try me little brother,” was all she said before Murphy heaved a sigh, holding up one hand to Madi who shook it once, sharply.

“I call a truce little Devil,” he stated, watching the smug smile on Madi's lips who nodded her agreement.

“A truce has been met,” she replied. Bellamy could only watch in amusement before Clarke came to settle herself down beside him, stealing his other hot dog.

“You're family is a little odd,” he commented after chewing a bite. Clarke was watching as Murphy and Madi flung their toppings at each other before she nodded her head.

“A little odd, slightly broken, the still good,” was all she said with a shrug, taking a bite of her own hot dog, watching as Bellamy shook his head, not realizing until much later, he had forgotten to call O to tell her the good news.

 

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! Let me know what you thought of Madi's introduction and the rest of the chapter!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Chapter 4** _

 

 

Clarke was seated in front of her bench, her right arm resting gently on top of it as she carefully held the tattoo gun in her other hand, the flowing script already taking form as she spelt out Madi on the inside of her right wrist, humming softly under her breath. She almost missed the sound of the bell chiming above the glass door, drawing her out of her own little world before she shut off the gun and straightened her body into sitting up right. She had only a moment to think over whether she wanted to greet who ever had walked through the door or not before she heard a familiar voice calling out.

“Hello?” Abbey Griffin had been a strict woman when Clarke was growing up. She had often been absent from her life which was why she had always been closer to her father who had taken time from his schedule to spend time with her, Lincoln, and Murphy. Abbey on the other had avoided being a mother for as long as she possibly could.

“Welcome to Grounders. I know you aren't looking for a tattoo, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave,” Clarke's voice was flat, a monotone Abbey hadn't heard since Jake had passed.

“No, but I thought I might talk with my daughter,” she replied, finally taking in Clarke's appearance. Her hair was shorter, lighter, with a bright red highlight playing peak'a'boo. Her eyes were the same shade of icy blue, only now they held a coldness as she looked upon her mother. Her skin was more golden rather than ivory, however it was her clothing that caused Abbey to pause. Where she had always forced Clarke to dress modestly, conservatively, now she was wearing a pair of tight leather pants as well as a form fitting white tank top that was thin enough you could see Clarke's red bra.

“You look different Sweetie,” she commented, watching the way Clarke's shoulders tightened with tension, her eyes narrowing to slits as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Five years of not seeing each other does that to some one,” she practically snarled, watching as Abbey flinched at her words.

“I wasn't the one keeping away, Clarke,” she began only to be cut off by a bark of bitter laughter that escaped Clarke's lips.

“And you think it's my fault we haven't seen each other in so long? You were the one that told me to stay away until I got this artist business out of my head. You were the one who told me I was to young to be a foster mother, let alone a real one. That I would fuck up my kid no matter what I did because I refused to follow your prefect plan for me. _I_ never wanted to be a doctor, Mom. That was _never_ my dream. And what I do, it might not be as glamorous as being a surgeon, but I help people just as well, maybe even better. I like what I do, and you can't force me back to medical school,” Clarke spat, clenching her jaw as she waited for her mother to say something.

“You're to young to adopt a child Clarke, especially one as old as thirteen. I'm sure if you actually put some money into, you could track down a distant relative who would be willing to take her from you. There is no reason for you to throw away your life,” Abbey argued finally, getting to the reason behind her visit. Clarke's eyes narrowed to a full glare at her mother's words, shaking her head sharply as she moved around the shop, making her way carefully to stand behind the counter.

“Raising that little girl, that isn't throwing my life away. I'm giving her a fighting chance. I'm ensuring her life isn't the worst out there. She respects me, loves me for being me. And because of that girl, I'm trying to be the best version of myself. I'm not a saint Mom, I've never tried to be, but Madi makes it easier to try to be better not just for me, but for her. She can go to school and tell everyone her mom is a tattoo artist and they think I'm some heathen who is covered in tattoos from head to toe, where Madi is proud of what I do because than she gets to explain it to them. I'm twenty four mom, most of my friends have kids of their...” Clarke paused, realizing exactly what her mother's problem with Madi was.

“Get out,” she whispered, her lips pulling down in a frown.

“Clarke, please, let's talk about this before you say anything that you won't be able to come back from,” Abbey started, taking a step towards the counter, closer to her daughter.

“I said get out. You don't want to accept her because she isn't my blood. News flash Mother, she is _mine._ Just like Lincoln and Murphy. She's _my_ daughter even if I didn't give birth to her. She's _my_ family even though she doesn't have a drop of my blood running through her veins. And later down the road when I decide to adopt another child, or have a child of my own, they will be _mine_ just as Madi is. Now get out of my shop,” Clarke hissed, refusing to shout, as she turned away from her mother. Abbey's hand shot to her mouth to cover her silent gasp before turning on her heel and pushing the glass door to Grounder's open, almost running into Bellamy who was about to pull the door open.

Abbey mumbled an 'excuse me' before rushing past him, causing Bellamy to shake his head before he crossed the threshold of the shop. His dark eyes instantly landed on Clarke's form, noticing the slight shake in her shoulders before he released the door and walked quickly to the other side of the counter, tentatively reaching out a large hand to lightly touch her shoulder.

“I thought I told you...” she cut her self off when she turned, noticing it wasn't her mother coming to comfort her, instead it was Bellamy, with a furrow between his brows and his lips pulled down in a slight frown. His gaze quickly swept over Clarke's face, easily taking in the tears silently rolling down her cheeks as well as the pain swimming in her eyes.

“Fight?” he questioned quietly, knowing if he spoke any louder than that he would most likely startle her.

“One of the worst,” she replied, sniffling quietly before Bellamy opened his arms, a silent offer for a hug. Clarke didn't hesitate before she wrapped her slender arms around his waist, burying her face against his chest as the tears continued to silently fall. Bellamy just held her, one hand rubbing soothing circles against her back while the other threaded his long fingers into her short locks.

“I swear Blake, if you made my sister cry, I'm going to murder you,” Murphy's gruff voice threatened as he and Lincoln both walked through the back door, surprising Bellamy who was preparing to pull away. Clarke only tightened her hold, refusing to let him go.

“He's joking. He would never take Auggie's father from him. Although he and I would both cause you immense pain,” Lincoln clarified, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he waited for an explanation.

“Abbey stopped by while you guys where out,” Clarke's voice was muffled as she spoke, turning her head to face her brothers.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he dropped his arms from his chest, unsure whether he should still offer Clarke comfort as he once did when they were younger, or just allow Bellamy to continue. Murphy's expression darkened at the mention of his adopted mother, a loud curse escaping his lips.

“Fuck! What did she want this time,” he practically growled the words, watching as Clarke carefully pulled herself out of Bellamy's hold so she could face her brothers.

“She wanted to try to talk me out of adopting Madi. I made it perfectly clear however, that wasn't going to happen which only served to make the argument worse,” she explained slowly, watching as Lincoln finally opened his arms. Clarke couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips as she slowly walked across the shop to wrap her arms around her big brother's waist, Murphy coming to stand to her right and wrapping one arm around her back until Lincoln lowered his head, the three siblings pressing their foreheads together as they held a silent conversation with their eyes.

Bellamy felt as if he was intruding on a private moment, glancing around the shop until the three straightened to their full heights. Lincoln murmured something to Clarke about washing her face, pushing her in the direction of the bathroom before focusing his golden gaze on Bellamy.

“Did you hear any of the argument?” he finally asked after a moment, waiting to hear what the other man said.

“The end of it, yeah,” he replied with a lazy shrug, not knowing just how protective the two men were of Clarke just yet.

“You try to cause any shit with her Blake and I won't hesitate to...” he trailed off when Bellamy turned his own furious gaze on the smaller man.

“Do I really come off as such an asshole that I would purposefully try to hurt Clarke? I like her, she's not like other women. And on top of that, Auggie likes her. He enjoys spending time with her. I'm not going to hurt her when not only would I have to worry about what both of you would do to me, but knowing it would hurt my son who happens to be my entire life. You don't have to worry about me starting _shit_ with your sister. Your mother on the other hand, is a piece of work who should respect her grown daughter's wishes and support her,” Bellamy finished, his voice practically a growl as he waited for Murphy to acknowledge what he said.

“You're okay Blake,” he finally mumbled, a half smirk dancing on his lips as he turned away to go check on Clarke.

“Abbey's never actually approved of Murphy or me. She only adopted us because that was what Jake wanted to do,” Lincoln spoke softly, his gaze trained on the younger two Griffns as Murphy pulled one the ends of Clarke's hair, poking her side, attempting to annoy her.

“I heard,” he answered, watching as Clarke huffed a soft laugh before turning on her brother and punching him in the shoulder.

“She's always been extremely hard on Clarke, and blames us for Clarke dropping out of Med school,” Lincoln watched as Bellamy nodded, understanding why the two men were so protective over her.

“She's your light. I felt the same way about O before Auggie came into my life,” he stated, watching Lincoln nod from the corner of his eye.

“Clarke, is that another tattoo? See Lincoln, I told you we couldn't leave her here alone,” Murphy spoke with a teasing lilt in his voice.

“She's more his light than mine. I was in college when Jake died. They only had each other. Murphy hit a bad spot a few months after, and Clarke... She put him in a cold shower, cleaned him up, put him to bed and stayed with him through the night. The next morning, she didn't yell at him, didn't belittle him, didn't do anything a normal person would have done. She had simply looked at him, kissed his forehead and told him not to be that dumb again. They don't talk about that night, but Murphy will go through hell for Clarke, just as I will,” Lincoln explained, a look of adoring love on his face as he watched his siblings. Bellamy could understand, he'd walk through fire bare foot for O and Auggie. Somehow, he knew these people, were going to be just as important to him, Clarke especially.

 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Chapter 5 will have a little insight to the Blake sibling relationship as well as why Auggie spends most of his time with Auntie O!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Chapter 5** _

 

Bellamy exhaled a breath, standing quietly in the hallway that led to his son's bedroom, waiting to see if Auggie was actually down for the night, or if he would be up once more. Deciding his son was finally asleep, he quietly made his way towards the kitchen, deciding he would spend his friday night the same way he had for the last few months, drinking a beer and watching mindless, inaccurate documentaries. He popped the top off his bottle, taking a swig from it as he picked his way towards his living room before a series of knocks stopped him. Bellamy paused in his steps, a frown pulling down his lips as his brows furrowed in confusion. It was ten thirty at night, O would have just waltzed in as if she still lived with them, and Miller would have done the same. Bellamy considered ignoring whoever was at the door before another series of knocks could decide for him. He didn't want to risk waking Auggie in case whoever was on the other side of the door couldn't take a hint and continued knocking.

“Who the hell...” he trailed off as he wrenched his front door open, the sight that greeted him catching him by surprise.

Clarke was standing on his porch wearing a tight white tank top under a black leather jacket. Dark skinny jeans rested low on her curvy hips while black motorcycle boots added an inch to her height. Her golden blonde strands were messily tousled from the wind, and a bright grin danced on her lips.

“Sorry, I know it's late, shit, did I wake Auggie?” Clarke chewed her bottom lip between her blunt teeth, a truly distressed look crossing her features before Bellamy shook his head.

“No, no you didn't. I just wasn't expecting any visitors. How did you know where I lived?” Bellamy replied, his brows furrowed in confusion as he watched the way Clarke's ice blue eyes took in his own appearance, easily sliding over his bare chest to the baggy black sweat pants that were resting dangerously low on his narrowed hips.

“O gave it to me when I asked. I felt bad for ruining your shirt the other day and have been trying to figure out the best way to make it up to you,” She explained before holding up her hand which was carrying a six pack of his favorite beer.

“O tell you what I drink as well?” Bellamy questioned with a teasing lilt before stepping back and allowing Clarke to cross over the threshold of his home before closing the door behind her.

“No, you just look like the kind of man who drinks Bud, it's the only think Lincoln and Murphy drink to, so,”she answered with an easy shrug and Bellamy could only chuckle before leading her through his house. Clarke took in the pictures that lined the walls, a gentle smile teasing the corner of her lips before Bellamy paused in front of the entryway of the kitchen, running his long fingers through his unruly hair before reaching for the six pack that was in Clarke's hand.

“Why don't I put that in the fridge, do you want one?” he spoke, taking the beer from Clarke who nodded at the offer.

“I'm not the type of girl to turn down a cold drink Blake,” Clarke answered before Bellamy jerked his chin towards his living room.

“Have a seat, you can always watch inaccurate documentaries with me if you feel like it,” Bellamy suggested, listening to the bright bark of laughter that escaped Clarke's lips before she meandered her way towards the couch.

“If they're inaccurate why do you watch them?” she questioned over her shoulder, falling gracefully onto his couch and stretching out her legs in front of her. Bellamy handed her the bottle of beer before shrugging his shoulders.

“I like history, even it it's wrong,” he replied easily, collapsing on the other end, ensuring there was space between him and the beautiful blonde that just took a long swallow from the beer. He looked away, mentally cursing himself for allowing her into his home.

“I was actually wondering something,” That instantly had Bellamy tense, his grip on his glass bottle white knuckled as he glanced back towards Clarke who was watching him carefully.

“What was that?” he questioned cautiously, dark eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his gaze back towards Clarke at her words.

“O talks about how you raised her all the time, and well I was just curious as to how you ended up raising your sister,” she trailed off with an uneasy shrug, finger trailing down the side of her beer bottle as Bellamy closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath, tipping his head back to rest against the couch cushions.

“Our mother had me young, made sure to tell me the only reason I was even born was because her father, the man I was named after, wouldn't allow her to abort. The first five years of my life, she told me how I was just a mistake she made and that I shouldn't be born. Than she had O. She let me name her which I thought was kind of her at first because I thought she was actually going to try to be a mother for my sister at the very least. I didn't realize at the time she only wanted me to name O because she would be my responsibility. She was our mother and she had good days, more bad days than good, but she tried occasionally to be a parent. She was always an alcoholic, the main reason I won't drink anything harder than beer. But as O and I got older, she turned to drugs too. I was eighteen finally, just got into college but coming home on the weekends to make sure she was still alive and that O had everything she needed for the week. They never saw eye to eye, mainly because O didn't respect her, never saw her as her actual parent. She... her drug dealer gave her a loaded needle one night. I came home that Friday night to an empty house. O was staying the night at a friend's and I will always be thankful for that. She had over dosed in the bathroom. I called nine one one as soon as I saw her, but they never made it in time and she was dead by the time they arrived.

“To keep O out of the system I fought for custody. Got a job working construction, showed the judge the deed to this house that was in my name, that our grandfather had left to me, and kept going to classes at night. It wasn't easy raising a thirteen year old, but I was the only parent O had ever knew, so it wasn't that much of an adjustment for her. One day she came home and our mother was no longer in the picture. She just shrugged and asked what I was making for dinner,” Bellamy explained, finally sitting up and opening his eyes to see Clarke's gaze trained intently on him.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, reaching for Bellamy as he pushed to stand up. He paused, allowing her hands to guide him, laying his head in her lap as she slowly began to card her fingers through his wild curls.

“No offense to you, because you are amazing and Octavia is the greatest, but your mother was a bitch. No child should ever have to endure that,” Clarke whispered, eyes focused intently on the television in front of her. Bellamy had a feeling if he were to actually see the emotion in her eyes, there would be nothing but anger for his mother in them.

“Where's Madi?” he finally questioned in an attempt to break the silence that had settle over them, as well as to stop himself from falling asleep.

“She's staying the night at a friend's house. I couldn't tell her no this week. She's been doing really well in school and she's even kept up on her chores,” Clarke answered, a bright grin stretching on her lips at the thought of her daughter before it dimmed slightly.

“If you don't mind me asking, and feel free to tell me to shut the hell up, but how did you end up with sole custody of Auggie?” Clarke hesitated for a moment, honestly expecting Bellamy to tell her to leave. He made a move as if to get up, however Clarke was content to keep him where he was and simply pulled him back to lay his head in her lap so she could continue to play with his unruly curls. Bellamy exhaled a sigh, his tense muscles finally relaxing as he closed his eyes.

“Why the sudden interest in my life's story, Princess?” he questioned after a moment, humming quietly as her nails scraped against his scalp. Clarke hid her smirk even though she knew he wouldn't see it with his eyes closed.

“Believe it or nor Bellamy, I find you to be extremely fascinating and would love to learn more about you,” she answered easily, scratching his head again, causing him to hum at the feeling. Clarke waited, knowing Bellamy would answer her after a few moments.

“I never expected Roma would get pregnant. We were always careful whenever we had sex, but I guess I slipped up. I always knew she wasn't meant to be a mother, one of the reasons I was always so careful. However she had Auggie, and I can't bring myself to regret it. I love my son. Roma told me she wasn't ready to be a parent an hour after she gave birth and I knew the moment she was discharged, Auggie and I wouldn't see her again. And I was okay with that. I would rather he have an absent parent than one that told him his entire live he was a mistake she had made. Two years ago she came back into our lives and told me she wanted to try to be a mother to him. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't exactly deny her the right to see her son. So she got Auggie every other weekend. Last year she and I got into an argument. One of her boyfriend's spanked my son, and I was furious. I could have killed both of them if I didn't have Auggie to think about. She pulled out a restraining order against me telling the court she felt threatened. Finally, a few weeks ago actually when I ran into you and Murphy at the court house, she signed over full custody to me and terminated her parental rights,” Bellamy's voice was low, and Clarke wanted to go back to that woman's house and actually hit her like she had been itching to do since she met her.

“You're such a great father, Bellamy,” Clarke whispered, refusing to raise her voice any louder than that.

“How did you wind up with Madi? Murphy said something about you being a foster parent, but didn't actually explain how you came to get Madi,” he spoke up after a moment, figuring it was only fair she tell him how she ended up with her daughter.

“I registered to be a foster parent, I was only twenty at the time and they thought I was to young and figured if they gave me the most difficult child they had, I would stop. Madi.... She reminded me of John when he first came to live with us when I was younger. She had this wild look about her, and I knew it was because she had to fight for everything she had. The first couple of months weren't easy. She was a child from hell when she first came to live with me. But I was determined to win her over and when I did, I told the agency I would be keeping her. They were just happy to find someone who fit with Madi,” Clarke explained easily, a soft smile playing on her lips as she relaxed against the couch cushions, her fingers never stopping the slow movement through his hair.

Bellamy was beginning to doze, and he was aware he was falling asleep, however he was to content to move, to say anything as Clarke finally stopped playing with his curls. A sound of discontent escaped his lips before he could stop it, and Clarke's soft chuckle sounded like music to his ears before she continued to play with his wild strands.

“You should think about getting a tattoo,” she spoke up after a moment, and Bellamy could only furrow his brow as he thought over the idea.

“Maybe, only if you do it,” he replied, not seeing Clarke's soft smile at his words.

 

**A/N: There's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! A little back story on Bellamy and raising O and Auggie! Let me know what you guys thought of it!!!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Chapter 6** _

 

 

Clarke was going to kill Murphy. That was the first thought that popped into her head as she fished blindly for the cell phone that was resting on her night stand in order to stop the constant ringing.

“Hello?” her voice came out as more of a growl than anything, but she was certain whoever was on the other end of the line would either hang up in fear or understand what she had said.

“Hey Clarke, it's Octavia,” O's voice drifted through the speaker, causing Clarke to roll onto her back, throwing the arm not holding the phone over her closed eyes as she fought back the pounding head ache she could feel just behind her eye lids.

“What's up O?” Clarke finally questioned, her voice husky from sleep.

“I have a huge favor to ask, and feel free to tell me no, it's just I don't know who else to call after you,” Octavia rambled, causing a small smile to curve Clarke's lips upwards before she pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Calm down O. What's up?” she repeated her question, running her slender fingers through her tangled bob, silently cursing Murphy once more.

“Auggie has Daycare today, he get's out in like an hour and a half. And I'm out of town. I was running an errand for Bellamy, not thinking it would take me all God damned day to finish it, but I really need you to pick him up, please? I'd ask Miller, since he's Auggie's God father, but he's still working and won't be able to get off until five,” Octavia explained. Clarke glanced at the clock on her night stand, mentally counting how long it would take her to get from Auggie's daycare to Madi's school.

“Sure O, I'll pick him up. I've got to pick up Madi anyway and it's on my way,” Clarke finally replied, smiling at the loud whoop of joy Octavia had released.

“You are the best Clarke, thank you so much. Just drop Auggie off at the Highshool. Bell always looks forward to spending the afternoon with him whenever I don't have the kid,” Octavia instructed before hanging up.

Clarke set her phone down on the night stand once again, deciding she had time for a quick shower before she had to leave. Pulling the shirt from the night before off, she dropped it on the way to her adjoining bathroom, unhooking her bra and allowing it the same fate as her shirt, deciding she would pick up her trail of dirty clothes later. She had thankfully remembered to slip off her pants the night before, and she only had to slide her underwear down her legs before turning her water to it's hottest setting and allowing it to heat up. Steam began filling the bathroom, and Clarke just inhaled, knowing it was doing wonders for her headache. She glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of the tattoos that were dancing up her left side. Lazily her index finger of her right hand traced the chess piece, the King, and the wrist watch that was hanging from it that decorated her ribs just under her breast, but on the side. A sad smile danced on her lips before she shook her head, stepping under the scorching spray and deciding she wouldn't kill Murphy after all.

She was dressed and walking out her front door when her phone went off for the second time that day. Rolling her eyes, Clarke slid her finger across the screen to answer it before bringing it to her ear.

“You are so lucky I didn't over sleep. Madi would have never forgiven me if I wasn't there to pick her up today,” Clarke growled the words into the speaker, listening as her adopted younger brother just laughed.

“Relax Clarke. We both know that would have never happened. Besides, you needed to get out last night. No one understands that more than that kid. Listen, there was a reason I called. What are you doing right now?” Murphy spoke, and Clarke could sense the underlying nerves in his voice.

“On my way to pick up Auggie for O and Madi, why?” she replied easily, turning to lock her apartment door behind her before making her way towards the staircase.

“How would you feel about bringing Madi over for a family dinner?” he questioned, instantly causing every muscle in Clarke's body to tense.

“John, what is going on?” she spoke quietly, her ice blue eyes narrowing as she opened the front door to her jeep before pulling herself into the driver's seat.

“I met someone I while back. I didn't think it was going to go anywhere but it's gotten pretty serious lately. I offered to introduce her to the family and she... She agreed,” he finally spoke, the last part of his sentence no louder than a whisper.

“That's great! Yeah, when do you want to do it?” Clarke asked, pulling out of her space and merging onto the main street of Arkadia.

“In a couple of nights. I'll let you know for sure. Thanks sis,” he replied before hanging up. Clarke could only smile widely at the thought of her younger brother finally introducing his mysterious girlfriend.

She was parked outside of Auggie's Daycare when the tiny four year old came running to her jeep with a wide smile on his lips.

“Clarke! Where's Auntie O? She's supposed to pick me up from school today,” Auggie questioned rapidly as Clarke opened up the back door for him, helping him into the car seat she had gotten just for him, but told O she had lying around.

“She had to do something for your Daddy today Little Man, so you get to ride with me. We gotta hurry or Madi is going to blow her lid if we're late,” Clarke answered, finishing buckling him in before climbing into the driver's seat again.

“Who's Madi?” Auggie questioned as Clarke pulled out onto the main street once more.

“I forgot, you haven't met her. She's my daughter,” Clarke answered, glancing at the little boy in her rear view mirror. Auggie nodded, a bright smile lighting up his features.

“I can't wait to meet her!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands with excitement and causing Clarke to smile at his expression.

The drive from Auggie's daycare to Madi's school only lasted a few minutes, but Clarke was pleased to note that she had made it just before the bell rang. Auggie was watching the window, eyes wide as he pointed to a random girl.

“Is that her?” he asked, causing Clarke to follow where he was pointing.

“Nope, she's got dark hair like yours,” she replied, popping her 'p' and causing Auggie to giggle.

“What about her?” he pointed to another girl, making her way to the car that was parked behind them.

“Not even close, my girl is prettier,” Clarke sniffed lightly, closing her eyes and holding her nose in the air before opening one eye to glance back at Auggie who was giggling loudly by this point.

“Mom, why are you acting so weird?” Madi's voice filted through the open window causing Clarke to sit up straighter and look at her daughter.

“Weird? Honestly you think this is me acting weird? Where have you been every time Uncle Murphy has a game night?” Clarke rolled her eyes before offering her daughter a bright smile and watching as she climbed into the front seat of the jeep. Madi only shook her head before glancing in the back seat and finally noticing Auggie.

“When did you have a four year old and not tell me about it?” she questioned as she cocked her head to the side, slowly taking Auggie in.

“Madi, this is Auggie, O's nephew. Auggie this is my daughter Madi,” Clarke introduced after rolling her eyes at Madi's question.

“Nice to meet you Madi,” Auggie replied with a toothy grin that Madi couldn't help but return.

“You too Auggie. So Mom, where are we going now?” she questioned, turning her amber colored eyes towards Clarke as she pulled away from the curb of the Junior High and on to the main street again.

“The high school. Auggie's daddy is a teacher there, and unfortunately I've been hogging Auggie's time since he got out of the daycare,” Clarke replied easily, not seeing the way Madi glanced towards Auggie again before nodding.

“Are you going to pick him up often?” She asked softly, watching Auggie in the corner of her eye. Clarke only shrugged, rolling to a stop at a signal light before glancing towards her daughter.

“I don't think so. I only did it today because Octavia is out of town for something and asked if I would do it as a last minute thing,” Clarke explained, pressing on the gas once the light turned green and watching as Madi nodded before focusing her eyes on the road again.

“So Auggie, who's your favorite superhero?” the rest of the car ride, which only lasted about five more minutes were filled with the heated debate of which comics were better as well as the pros and cons of Iron man against Superman. Clarke could only shake her head with a small smile on her lips as Madi said Captain America was the best. Auggie's shocked face was something she would laugh at for a while to come.

“Come on Kiddos, time to get out,” Clarke stated in an attempt to end the debate as she unhooked her seat belt and pushed her door open. Madi was rounding the front of the jeep as Clarke was helping Auggie with the buckles of the car seat.

“Clarke? I thought O was bringing Auggie?” Bellamy's voice held confusion as he met Clarke on the steps of the high school, reaching down to pick up his son before passing an appraising look over Clarke's figure. She was dressed the most casual he had ever seen her. A white tank top with wide arm holes that hung down to her waist left him the sight of the black strapless bra she was wearing. Black cut off shorts were resting on her curvy hips, accenting her long legs that led to the pair of vans her small feet were covered by. Her golden hair was covered by a baseball cap that was resting backwards on her head and Bellamy had to remind himself not to drool.

“O said she had to go to the next town over to run an errand for you and wasn't expecting it to take all day,” Clarke replied, her arm reaching up to rub the back of her neck. It was at that moment Bellamy noticed the tattoo that decorated her left side, higher on her rib cage than most girls usually placed.

He didn't notice the way Clarke's eyes slowly took in his appearance. He was dressed in a charcoal gray button down, the sleeves rolled up his forearms and Clarke had to fight the urge to reach for her tattoo gun which was back at the shop. Black slacks fit snuggly on his slim hips and Clarke had to look towards the sky for a moment before Bellamy's voice brought her back to reality.

“What does that tattoo stand for?” he questioned after a moment, setting Auggie down and pulling out his wallet.

“Would you mind getting him a snack from the vending machine. It's just inside the building,” he asked Madi, handing her a five and offering her wink when she realized he was buying her something as well. Once the kids were inside the building, still within eye sight of the two adults, Bellamy focused his intense gaze on the smaller woman beside him.

“When I was sixteen I lost my dad. He had a wrist watch, I have it now, but I wanted something to memorialize him so I got it tattooed close to my heart. My childhood best friend signed up for the navy just after graduating out of highschool. He wasn't supposed to go to the war zone, he was going to go to school to become a linguist. However he ended up in infantry. He spent a few years in it, it was actually something he enjoyed when he didn't think he would. A few years ago their was a road side bomb, it got his unit. He and four other men didn't make it. The only survivor was the medic, Monty. But anyways, Wells loved chess, would always ask me to play it with him and so the King is for him. It was funny though, the day Wells died fell on the anniversary of my dad's death. Last night Murphy took me out and we got shit faced. He wouldn't leave me alone and I really love my brother for that,” Clarke explained, wiping hastily at the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

“Clarke...” Bellamy trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

“It's okay. Really, it's just been hard getting over losing two of the people closest to me. The real step was dating, but you saw first hand how great that was,” she wasn't expecting Bellamy to reach over and wrap his arms around her shoulders, allowing her to bury her face in his wide chest.

“If you feel like you need someone who isn't your brother's to talk to, I'm always available. And thank you, really, thank you so much for getting Auggie. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of done it,” Bellamy whispered against her head before dropping a soft kiss to her hair. He waited a few minutes, listening to Clarke's soft sniffles before she pulled away.

“It was nothing. I had to pick up Madi any way. She really likes Auggie,” Clarke informed him, offering him a watery smile. Bellamy possessed a soft look on his features before he turned his attention towards the building in time to see Madi holding Auggie's hand and leading him back towards him and Clarke. He watched Clarke from the corner of his eyes, noticing how her face brightened at the sight of the two kids together. He knew in that moment he was gone, seeing her smile at the sight of his son sealed it for him. Now he just needed to convince her of that.

**A/N: Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought! And I have an idea for another fic, where Bellamy is an officer with a son, and Clarke happens to be his daycare teacher. Madi won't be in that one, but let me know what you guys think of the idea. I won't start it until I finish this one, which is going to be coming to a close soon. I think Ten or fifteen chapters will be the end.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_ **Chapter 7** _

 

 

Bellamy exhaled a breath as he leaned back a in the dining room chair he had claimed since the early hours. It was nearly three in the morning on a Sunday, and he was struggling to finish grading all of his seniors' essays before Monday. Sadly, he was officially running on fumes by this point. Pulling off his glasses, he set them on the table in front of him before rubbing the bridge of his nose as he debated on whether or not he should finally go to bed, well aware that his son would be up in only a few hours. His debate ended a moment later when he heard a sleepy 'Daddy' coming from the entryway of the kitchen.

“Hey Buddy. You should still be in bed, what's wrong?” Bellamy pushed his chair away from the table, standing and stretching his legs before he turned to his son, reaching for him. Auggie wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of Bellamy's neck as he wrapped his legs around his father's waist and just inhaled the comforting scent that always seemed to cling to his father.

“I had a bad dream,” he mumbled quietly, knowing his father would hear him no matter quietly he spoke.

“What was it about?” Bellamy asked, carrying his son into the living room and sitting on his couch, just holding his son as he waited for him to form the words he needed.

“That Roma took me away from you again,” he whispered after a few moments, and Bellamy could only close his eyes as his arms tightened around his son for a brief moment. No matter how hard he or Roma had tried, Auggie would never call her 'Mommy' and she had always blamed it on Bellamy.

“No Buddy, she isn't going to take you away. I promise, you're safe,” Bellamy answered, slowly loosening his hold so he could rub his son's back, humming a lullaby he had made just for O when she was younger and had a bad dream. Auggie's breathing evened out after a few minutes and Bellamy relaxed back against the over stuffed cushions of his couch, deciding he would only rest his eyes for a moment as he held his sleeping son on his chest.

_“Bell, hey, time for my two favorite guys to wake up. Your breakfast is getting cold,” Bellamy was aware that he was dreaming, but it was a nice dream, something he hadn't had in a very long time. He slowly forced his eyes open, taking in the sight of Clarke, surrounded by a halo of sunlight that drifted through his bedroom window. He could feel the weight of his son sleeping on his chest and tried to focus his eyes on the blonde in front of him. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, a soft smile dancing on her lips as she reached forward with her left hand, her dominate hand he noted, to brush his wild curls from his forehead._

“ _Madi helped make it. She'll be very upset if you two don't get out there to try her pancakes,” she spoke softly and he knew she didn't really want to wake Auggie._

“ _We'll be out in a few minutes. He's going to need a little bit to fully wake,” he whispered, offering her a small smile. She nodded, pushing to her feet before twisting her body until she was leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his forehead._

“ _Don't keep us waiting long,” she whispered before sauntering out of his bedroom._

Bellamy jerked awake, his eyes opening as he searched of the sound that had woken him. Auggie was still sleeping peacefully against his chest, and Bellamy released a breath as he felt most of the tension drain from his muscles before he eased his grip on his son.

“It's about time you woke up. Although, judging by the smile that was on your lips, it looked like you were having a pretty good dream,” O's voice drifted to his ears, forcing Bellamy to lean further back into the cushions of the couch, tipping his head back until he saw his sister, standing upside down in the entryway of his kitchen.

“So, it was a late night. I was up grading papers when Auggie woke. He had a bad dream and I was only trying to soothe him long enough to put him back in his bed. I didn't realize I fell asleep,” Bellamy replied, blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear the sleep from them. He heard Octavia as she moved through the house, easily picking her way over Auggie's legos and trucks before she sat on the edge of the cushion beside him.

“What was the dream about?” she questioned quietly, hazel eyes soft as her gaze fell to her nephew who was still sleeping, ignorant to the very adult conversation going on about him.

“He... He dreamt that Roma took him away from me again. That seems to be his biggest fear. He's been having that dream at least three times a week. The only thing that ever seems to make it better is when he's like this,” He gestured with his chin to how he was clinging to his father's neck tightly, the slightest movement from Bellamy causing his grip to tighten even more. O's eyes softened at the sight, nodding in understanding before leaning her shoulder against the back cushion, facing her brother as she just took in the sight of him.

“You know, the first month after mom died, I had the same nightmare. It would happen like every other day. I was always afraid that social worker from the court house would show up on our door step and try to take me from you. I was so afraid but I didn't ever tell you about it because you already had so much on your plate. You are an amazing dad Bell, you just seem to be made for it. Fuck, Bell, you raised me from six years old. You became a teacher to a bunch of teenagers who most people have given up on. No one is going to take Auggie from you,” Octavia spoke quietly, her voice heated causing Bellamy to finally look at her from the corner of his eye before unwrapping one arm from around his son to pull his sister into his side for a tight hug.

Octavia went willing, resting her cheek on her brother's chest and lightly pressing her hand to Auggie's back as she attempted to compose herself. The Blake siblings had always been close, but they had never really talked about their emotions or the fear they felt of being separated all those years ago.

“Want to say fuck it and skip the barbecue tonight and just watch all those old shitty movies like we used to when we were younger?” Bellamy suggested after a few moments of quiet, feeling as if he would drift back to sleep if he didn't say anything.

“I'll send out a text to Miller telling him we're just going to spend the day catching up like good siblings,” Octavia replied almost immediately, pushing herself up and sliding her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Bellamy felt a soft smile stretching on his lips as he listened to his sister type out a message before curling back around him and Auggie. He knew today was going to be a good day if he could spend it with his two favorite people.

“Do you ever regret taking me? Having Auggie? Do you ever feel like you could have done more with your life if you didn't have to become a Dad so young?” Octavia questioned after a few hours, leaning back into the cushions with a bottle of Budlight hanging loosely between her thumb and forefinger. Bellamy glanced her way before turning his attention back to his son who was planning with his legos on the floor in front of the couch.

“No, I don't O. For the longest time, you were my reason for living, my entire world. When Roma told me she was pregnant, I was terrified. I didn't think I had done a good job with you, and than she told me I was going to be father. But I don't regret it. I don't regret fighting for you and I don't regret fighting for Auggie,” Bellamy answered quietly, eyes remaining focused on the television, but not really seeing anything that was playing. Octavia remained quiet for a moment, before nodding her head. She opened her lips to say something before her cell phone started ringing, interrupting whatever had been on her mind. Her brows furrowed as she slid the device out of her back pocket, swiping her finger across the screen and holding it to her ear.

“Hello?” confusion was coloring her voice and caused Bellamy to sit up straighter at the sound, his lips pulling down in a frown as he watched O's eyes widen.

“Madi, calm down. We'll be there in a few minutes, alright? I'll stay on the phone with you until we get there, I promise. Talk to me sweetheart,” she gestured for Bell to get up, reaching for Auggie and pushing her brother towards the front door.

“I'm still here Sweetie. Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Tell me about school, about that project you were working on. How's that coming along?” O wrenched the front door open, keeping Auggie on her hip as she made her way towards Bellamy's Rover. Bellamy could sense O's urgency and he took Auggie from his sister, getting him in his booster seat and buckling him in before making his way towards the driver's seat of the Rover and pulling himself in before slipping the key into the ignition and listening as the engine turned over. Octavia was already in the passenger's seat, listening to whatever Madi was telling her about.

“Madi, I'm going to mute my speaker for a minute, okay? I need to tell Bell where we're going,” O informed the younger girl, tapping her screen before turning to face her brother.

“We need to get to Arkadia General,” she stated, watching as Bellamy's eyes widened slightly before glancing towards her.

“Why, what's going on O?” he demanded quietly, not wanting to scare Auggie. Octavia chewed on her bottom lip, closing her eyes before she answered her brother.

“Clarke was in an accident. Madi was with Lincoln for the day, she was running a few errands because she wanted to throw a party for Madi, her adoption finally went through and it's official. She was hit by a drunk driver at an intersection when she was making a turn. Murphy told me in a text while I was on the phone trying to calm Madi down. She just... She's been asking for you Bell. She really just wants you there,” Octavia whispered, closing her eyes at the pain she saw on her brother's face. She unmuted her speaker, telling Madi she was there and just to keep talking to her. Bellamy glanced at Auggie in the rear view mirror before turning down the street that would take them to the hospital.

He pulled into a parking spot, shutting off his engine and pushing open his door before making his way around to get his son from his booster seat before following his sister into the emergency room. The moment he passed through the doors, he had slender arms wrapped around his midsection and Auggie squished against his chest. Bellamy's eyes widened slightly before reaching his free arm around Madi's back.

“It's okay, she's going to be okay,” Bellamy whispered, running his hands over her head before he felt his son wiggling to be let down.

“How do you know?” Madi's voice was watery, Bellamy could hear her tears. He leaned down, setting Auggie on his feet and watching as his son wrapped his tiny arms around the older girls waist.

“Clarke will be okay Mads, she's tough,” the little boy told her and Madi couldn't stop from dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms tightly around the little boy, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

“She'll be okay,” Bellamy whispered, running his hands over her french braided hair before glancing around the waiting room and finding Murphy and Lincoln who were speaking quietly to Octavia.

Inhaling a steadying breath, he led the two children towards the other three adults, deciding he needed to find out just what had happened. Lincoln's solemn face however, stopped him from opening his mouth. He would ask after Madi was and her brother's didn't look ready to murder anyone who so much as spoke them.

 

**A/N: Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! I just posted the other fic I was talking about. It's called Heroes. Only one chapter so far though. Feel free to let me know what you guys thought of both!!!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Chapter 8** _

 

The last thing Clarke remembered was being on the phone with Murphy, excited as she told him she had just ordered the cake for Madi's adopt party that they were holding in a week. She remembered describing what she wanted him and Lincoln to do before screaming, god awful screeching, and just these bright lights. Sluggishly, she forced her eyes opened and took in the room she was in. The antiseptic scent told her she was in the hospital, the annoying beeping from the monitors alerting her of her vitals. She moved her arms, tugging on the iv attached to her right hand as she attempted to push herself into a sitting position. The pain that shot up her left side told how bad of an idea that was. She couldn't stop the pain filled groan that escaped her lips and alerted the only person awake that she was trying to move despite her injuries.

“You literally almost died not even eight hours ago, and you're already trying to get out of bed?” The lazy drawl of Murphy reached her ears, forcing Clarke to turn her head in his direction, her brows furrowing at his words as she opened her lips to argue.

“You were hit by a fucking drunk driver Clarke. Three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and lets not get started on all the glass that was embedded in your shoulder. If you try to fucking get out of that bed, I will tie you down. It... We could have lost you, Clarke. Madi was a mess, we couldn't console her. She's built this fucking pedestal of you, and you had to go and bring that crashing down. She thought you were invincible, untouchable, and she nearly lost you,” Murphy's voice was rough, and Clarke knew it was from the tears he had shed, worried over whether or not she would make it.

“Where is she?” she asked, her voice dry from lack of use. Murphy scrubbed his hand over his face, turning away from his sister as he filled a cup of water for her.

“Reyes got her to go back to her place a few hours ago so she could sleep. Kid was a mess Clarke. It took Lincoln, me, and Blake promising to call her as soon as you woke up to get her to leave your side. I'm not calling her right now, its only two in the morning, but in the morning, be prepared for her not letting you out of her sight. I had to call Blake, Clarke. I had to cave and call O's brother in order to calm my niece down,” Clarke knew he wasn't upset that Bellamy was the one who calmed Madi, it was the helpless feeling that there was nothing he could do as he waited for Bellamy to arrive. Murphy put up a tough act, as if nothing could effect him, however when it came to those he cared for, he would do anything to take their pain from him even if it meant opening his own wrists to do so. He moved to assist Clarke, helping her sit up as he held the cup of water to her lips.

“How's Lincoln?” Clarke asked after she swallowed her water, laying back against the annoying pillow as Murphy sat in the chair beside the bed, slouching down and kicking his legs up on top of her own. Clarke couldn't help the small smile that danced on her lips, knowing she was forgiven for scaring her brothers.

“Out of his mind with worry. You of all people know how he is. He won't scream himself hoarse shouting at you, but he felt as if it was his fault. You were lucky you took his SUV instead of your bike. That's all he kept saying, even if his car is totaled, it saved your life. There's no way you would have survived the hit if you had been on your Indian,” Murphy answered, folding his arms over his chest as he tipped his head back.

“I really wish he wouldn't blame himself. He wasn't the asshole that hit me,” Clarke mumbled, rolling her eyes as Murphy shrugged his shoulders.

“He's the oldest Clarke. He feels as if he has to look after us no matter how old we are. He's going to worry and blame himself and just... Fuck, you almost died Clarke,” she could hear the crack in his voice, the tears that she knew he would be fighting.

“Johnny, come here,” she opened her arms, and watched as he hesitated for half a second before he climbed on top of the small hospital bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her chest as the tears finally escaped, slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“I'm okay, little Brother. I'm okay,” Clarke whispered, running her fingers through his already tousled hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp as she attempted to calm him. She began to quietly hum a lullaby she sang for Madi some nights when her nightmares became to much.

Clarke didn't realize she had dozed off again until she heard voices talking in low tones, aas iff not to wake her.

“I'm just going to pick up Madi. When she wakes up, she's the first person Clarke is going to want to see,” She recognized Murphy's voice easily.

“Octavia said she didn't feel comfortable driving and asked if I would pick her and Auggie up. We don't want Clarke to wake up alone, just stay with her until we get back, than you can leave and get some sleep in a decent bed,” Lincoln's voice was a low rumble, a comfort that Clarke hadn't realized she had missed until she hadn't spoken to him for almost a full day.

“Why didn't O call me?” Bellamy's voice had raised slightly causing Clarke to turn her head in the direction of the voices, a soft whimper escaping her lips causing the three men to go silent.

“Fine, I'll stay here,” Bellamy muttered, and Clarke heard her brothers leave.

“I know you''re awake. Don't worry, your brothers are gone,” Bellamy's voice held a note of amusement, and Clarke allowed her eyes to open, finding him easily as he was seated in the chair beside the bed. She allowed her eyes to take in his appearance, his hair a tousled mess, dark circles bruised under his eyes, and he looked pale with his clothes from the day before rumpled.

“Thank you,” Clarke murmured quietly as she reached out her hand, Bellamy leaning closer to her and allowing her fingers to trace the bruise like circles under his eyes.

“I didn't do anything,” Bellamy answered softly, refusing to break whatever bubble they had created.

“You came when Madi called, not many people I know would have done that,” Clarke answered, lazily tracing her finger from under his eye to his brow, slowly weaving her fingers into his wild curls.

“You need better friends than Princess,” Bellamy mumbled, leaning forward even more and pressing his head firmly against Clarke's hand.

Her nails scratched lightly at his scalp as she hummed her agreement, watching the man beside her as thought over her words carefully.

“My ex, Lexa, never approved of me fostering Madi, never approved of me wanting to adopt her so she would always have a home. If it had been her, if she was the one Murphy had called, she never would have come. It's the same with Finn. He would have never thought to comfort her simply because she wasn't his blood. But you, you didn't hesitate, and you barely know her,” Clarke spoke quietly, continuing to run her fingers through his hair, listening as Bellamy hummed quietly at her words.

“You have horrible taste,” he finally murmured after a few moments of silence, his voice rough with sleep. Clarke snorted, pausing in her ministrations only for Bellamy to release a note of displeasure and push his head into her hand as encouragement.

“You're like a cat,” she said with amusement coloring her voice as Bellamy forced one of his eyes to open.

“I resent that assessment,” Bellamy grumbled, allowing his eye to close before he sat up after feeling a sharp tug to one of his curls.

“Doesn't make it any less true,” Bellamy mumbled with a soft smile playing on his lips. Clarke could only roll her eyes before her gaze softened as she took him in. The sunlight was filtering through the hospital blinds, dancing across his olive skin and painting him in a soft light. She relaxed back against the hospital bed, keeping her fingers tangled in his mass of curls as she closed her eyes.

“You and your children must have been terribly worried about your wife,” Clarke's brows furrowed at the unfamiliar voice followed by a soft chuckle.

“We were,” Bellamy's voice was still rough with sleep as he answered, not bothering to correct who ever had made the off handed comment.

“My Bernie was the same way every time I so much as sneezed,” it was obviously a nurse who was checking over Clarke's vitals, but she couldn't help the butterflies she felt at the thought of people mistaking her for Bellamy's wife, at thinking Madi and Auggie were siblings and they were all a small family. She kept her eyes closed, her lids relaxed as she feigned sleep, not wanting to break whatever bubble they had created while her brothers were gone. In the act of feigning sleep, she actually fell back asleep, waking up what must have been a few hours later to the sight of Lincoln sitting on the chair beside her hospital bed.

“They must have me on some pretty decent pain killers if I keep drifting in and out of it,” Clarke mumbled, drawing her brother's attention to her. Lincoln offered her a small smile, sitting up straighter as his golden eyes took in every cut, every bruise, every scratch that decorated her face.

“I'm fine Big Brother,” Clarke assured him, reaching out her hand to grab his which was resting on the bed beside Clarke's leg.

“But you almost weren't Clarke,” Lincoln's voice was quiet, as if he were afraid to speak any louder, to voice his fears.

“If you hadn't insisted on me taking that monster of a car, I wouldn't be. I survived the hit because you made me take that behemoth of a car you drive instead of my jeep or the Indian,” Clarke soothed, offering her brother a gentle smile even if it pulled on the stitches just above her lip. Lincoln nodded, closing his eyes and leaning forward in the chair.

“Madi's been asking to see you since she got here with Raven and Murphy. She's with Bellamy right now, getting you something to eat. Madi informed him just how much you hate hospital food so Auggie made it his mission to find you the perfect meal, which might be pizza,” Lincoln informed her with a slight curve of his lips, an almost smile. Clarke would take it, considering she knew he was still fighting the guilt and worry that was filling him.

“Auggie might become my new favorite person if he can sneak in some pizza,” she replied with an impish grin dancing on her lips, unaware of the people standing in the doorway.

“Sure, just bump my son up ahead of me, even if I'm the one who paid for it,” Bellamy's voice held a teasing note, causing Clarke to look towards him filling the space of the doorway with Madi holding Auggie in front of him.

“As your daughter, that slot should automatically fall to me,” Madi argued, rolling her eyes as she slowly walked into the room and Clarke knew she was waiting for permission to climb onto the bed with her and just curl into her side. Instead of making the young girl wait, Clarke opened up her arm in a silent invitation causing Madi to set Auggie on Clarke's right side before moving to the left and curling into her side carefully.

“Hi,” she greeted the woman who had been raising her for the last six years.

“Hey,” Clarke answered, a small smile curving her lips as she rested her forehead against Madi who grinned in return.

As Bellamy sat on the couch beside Murphy, Auggie curled on his lap, Madi sleeping with her head on Clarke's shoulder, Octavia and Lincoln standing in the corner of the room, Raven made her way towards her best friend.

“You know everyone here thinks you two are married right?” she questioned Clarke, watching the other woman smile slightly.

“Yeah, I heard a nurse make the comment of me being his wife earlier, and he didn't correct her. We're not even dating Raven. What does that say about us?” Clarke asked her best friend, watching Raven from the corner of her eye. Raven's eyes were trained on the couch and Clarke couldn't tell if it was to analyze Bellamy or because she was watching Murphy.

“It's not about how long you know someone Clarke, you should know that from me and Finn. His soul sings to yours, it's as simple as you two just fitting together,” she answered with a shrug. Clarke could only nod at her words before turning her head to kiss Madi's forehead and enjoying having her beside her before she would be forced from the hospital. Raven was right, her and Bellamy just fit.

 

**A/N: Chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This fic will be closer to the 15 Chapters!**

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ **Chapter 9** _

 

Bellamy allowed the warm water of the shower spray to relax his tense muscles, feeling his muscles loosen considerably as he pushed his wet curls off his forehead. He closed his eyes as he tipped his head back, attempting to force any and all thought from his mind. However that act seemed to be impossible as his mind kept coming back to thoughts of Clarke and how she was feeling, what she was doing. He turned to face his shower wall, groaning as he rested his forehead against the warm tiles before reaching down to twist the knob and shut off the spray of water. Sliding the glass door open, he reached for his towel, drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist and padding quietly down the hall to his bedroom for a change of clothes.

“Bell?” He heard O's voice from down the hall followed by his front door shutting as she let herself in. He had just pulled on his sweat pants, glancing at the alarm clock on his night stand and note the time. His brows furrowed in confusion as he ran his towel over his head, walking out of his bedroom to greet his sister.

“What are you doing here O? It's nearly eleven,” Bellamy spoke quietly, not wanting to wake his son up who was only down the hall with his door slightly opened. Octavia winced as she collapsed on Bellamy's overstuffed couch, toeing off her running shoes and putting her feet on the coffee table.

“I... I got into a fight with Lincoln. And I... Well you've always made sense even if you aren't always the most logical, but logic makes sense to you I guess in a way at least, and you were always better at explaining things to me so I was hoping you could explain his point to me,” Octavia spoke in a rush, watching as her brother's eyes widened at the information of Lincoln and her having a fight, and just what that meant.

He inhaled a deep breath as he flopped down onto the center cushion of the couch, watching his sister as he waited for her to tell him just what it was she needed his help with.

“He likes me, thinks I'm amazing, but doesn't want to date me,” She began after inhaling a steadying breath and twisting her body to face her brother, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought over how to explain the argument her and Lincoln had gotten into not even an hour earlier.

“He... I don't fucking know his exact reasoning behind it, but he said that it wouldn't be a smart move on his part since he's teaching me how to be a tattoo artist and everything,” Octavia had always been a strong woman, even as a child and Bellamy couldn't have been prouder knowing he had raised her to be so, however she was sitting on his couch fighting back tears because the guy she liked didn't want to date her. Bellamy nodded, opening up his arms and allowing his sister to curl up against his chest as she finally released her tears and began to cry over the rejection.

“He's an idiot O. I can't think of a logical reason as to why he wouldn't want to date you. You're amazing, smart, passionate, beautiful,” Bellamy ran his large hand over her head, smoothing back her long hair as he waited for her to calm down.

“You're old room is just down the hall if you want to crash here for the night,” he offered after about half an hour, when her tears had finally dried and he could feel her drifting off to sleep against him. She only hummed as she pushed herself to her feet and wandered down the hall to the bedroom that had once been hers, leaving Bellamy sitting on the couch alone as he thought over what to do. He honestly liked Lincoln and knew he tempered his sister, but he didn't understand his reasoning for not wanting to date her and decided he would go to Grounder's in the morning to talk to the other man before pushing to his feet and making his way to his own room, knowing he needed some sleep as well.

He fell face down on top of his mattress, turning his face so he wouldn't suffocate and closing his eyes. The next thing he knew, light was filtering through his sheer navy curtains and waking him from a dream he couldn't exactly remember. Groaning he turned over onto his back, contemplating whether he could get a couple more hours of sleep or not before his son woke. Deciding he wouldn't be able, he pushed off his bed and made his way to his kitchen to get started on breakfast, lazily running his fingers through his wild curls as he yawned, stretching his arms over his head and feeling his back pop just before he reached the kitchen. Octavia was standing in front of the kitchen window with a mug of coffee in her hands, her look distracted until Bellamy cleared his throat, watching his sister jump slightly before tossing a glance over her shoulder.

“They closed up the shop for the day. Clarke just texted me telling me they were taking a day off and not to come in today,” she explained, a small frown on her lips. Bellamy nodded, making his way towards the cupboard and pulling down a mug of his own before reaching for the coffee pot.

“How does french toast sound for breakfast?” he questioned, knowing she wouldn't turn down his french toast, it was her favorite when she was younger, and he knew it would offer some comfort. She nodded, turning back to the window.

After he had made breakfast, he set O to wake up Auggie, grabbing her phone from where she left it on the counter and texting himself Lincoln, Clarke, and Murphy's addresses, deciding he would track the bigger man down and get some answers. He hated seeing his sister look so defeated and he wanted to correct that. Once Auggie and O had both been fed Bellamy pushed to his feet, glancing at his sister as he thought over what to tell her.

“Hey, do you mind watching Auggie for a bit? I need to run to the store to get some things for dinner and some texts for a project I'm making my juniors do before school lets out in a few weeks,” Bellamy requested, watching as O shrugged before glancing at her nephew.

“Feeling like spending the day with your favorite Aunt Buddy?” Auggie grineed before climbing down from his chair and making his way to his collection of movies.

“We can have an Avengers Marathon!” he exclaimed excitedly causing Bellamy to chuckle and O to laugh brightly.

He changed quickly pulling on a pair of low rise dark wash jeans and a white tank top before sliding his feet into a pair of sneakers and grabbing his wallet and keys from the top of his dresser.

“I'll be back in a bit,” he called out as he walked out the front door, hearing Octavia's vague acknowledgment. He shook his head before he walked down the drive way and climbed into his Rover and started the ignition. As he pulled up to a signal light, he unlocked his phone and pulled up Lincoln's address, making his way to the middle of town, close to the tattoo shop. He pulled up to the curb of the one story house, sitting out front for a moment as he attempted to gather his thoughts. Inhaling a breath, he shut off the engine of the rover before sliding out of the driver's seat and making his way up the drive way to knock on the red wooden door. He waited a few beats before knocking again. He exhaled a breath, deciding Lincoln was most likely at either Murphy's place or Clarke's. With a growl he turned on his heel and climbed back into his car, checking his phone for Murphy's address before making his way across town.

Murphy hadn't been at his apartment either, so Bellamy knew both brothers would be with Clarke, and he felt like an idiot for not realizing it earlier. Her apartment was on the nicer part of town, closer to Bellamy's own home and he sat in the Rover for longer than he needed to. He just knew this was going to be a fight that he wasn't entirely sure he could win. He inhaled a breath and counted to ten before pushing the door open and crossing the street. He made his way up to the fifth floor and scanned the doors for the correct number before reaching the plain white door and knocking on it. He closed his eyes, shoving his hands into the back pocket of his jeans and rocked back on his heels as he listened to someone make their way towards the door.

“Can I... Oh hey Bellamy, was there something you needed?” Clarke stood in front of him in a pair of short jean shorts and a black muscle tank top he was certain she had stolen from Lincoln.

“Yeah, is Lincoln here? I need to talk to him,” he answered, watching as Clarke narrowed her ice blue eyes towards him before taking a step back and allowing him to enter her apartment.

“If you've come to yell at him, I'd save it. If you're here to threaten him, you can leave right now. If you,” He cut her off with a loud exhale, pausing in the middle of her entry hall, running his fingers through his already unruly curls.

“I just spent the night talking my sister down, having to tell her that no, she isn't so broken and beyond repair that the one guy she actually likes doesn't like her, that he likes her a hell of a lot and is probably just being fucking noble,” Bellamy started, watching as Clarke's eyes widened slightly before she continued to lead him to her living room.

Bellamy's amber eyes landed on Lincoln who was slouched against the cushions, legs spread out in front of him and a bottle of beer held in his hands. Lincoln watched Bellamy with a wary expression, expecting the protective older brother act.

“I'm not here to threaten you. I just came to tell you something since you seem hell bent on staying away from my sister,” Bellamy started, watching as the muscles in Lincoln's shoulders tensed at his words.

“For her entire life, O has only ever had me. She met this guy in highschool who she learned quickly was just playing her and he graduated a year before her and never looked back. She doesn't let people in, her entire world revolves around Auggie and I. And for the longest time, I was okay with that. My entire world revolves around the two of them as well. But O... she doesn't love in parts Lincoln. She wants a relationship, she wants it all. She wants the fights, the make ups, the happy times and the hard times. She's striving for a marriage, not just a fling. She puts her entire being into loving the people she deems worthy. And for some reason she wants that with you. She wants to let you into our small world and you won't let her. Think about that for a moment. You are denying yourself a partner, a best friend, someone who will shoulder the burdens life throws at you with you to ease the pain. Talk to her please,” Bellamy spoke earnestly, silently praying the other man would listen to him. He turned away from him and made his way back down the hall towards the front door.

“He's the same, you know? But he's afraid he's going to ruin her,” Clarke's voice reached his ears just before he walked out the front door. He paused, hand resting on the door knob as he thought over his words.

“That's her choice to make, no one elses and that fucking scares me because all I want to do is protect my sister, but I can't. I learned that the hard way. He needs to learn quickly, no one can ruin O, no one can make her do something she doesn't want to do. She's strong and stubborn and proud. It's a Blake fault,” Bellamy knew they weren't just talking about Octavia and Lincoln at his point, and he knew Clarke understood that. He twisted the knob and left Clarke in the entry hall of her apartment as he made his way down to the parking lot. He knew things were definitely going to change for his sister and him, and he was excited about it.

 

**A/N: Chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will have the dinner and Murphy introducing his girlfriend to his sister and niece! Let me know what you all thought about it!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

_ **Chapter 10** _

 

Clarke stood on Bellamy's front porch yet again, fist raised to knock on his front door as she thought over what she was going to say. Exhaling a steadying, Clarke allowed her fist to drop against the wooden door lightly, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for it to swing open. The sight that greeted her wasn't one she had been expecting, although she honestly should have. Bellamy had pulled the front door open, wearing a pair of ratty looking gray sweatpants with his inky curls damp as if he had just gotten out of the shower. His brows were furrowed in confusion as he narrowed his amber eyes behind the thick black framed glasses that were perched on his nose.

“I honestly wasn't paying attention to the time when I made my way over here. Sorry,” Clarke explained as she winced slightly, watching as Bellamy's features softened at her words.

“What are you doing here Clarke?” Bellamy finally questioned, stepping out onto his porch and closing his front door behind him and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“You came to my apartment to yell at my brother, I think it's my turn as a protective sister to do the same. Although I won't do that to O, I plan on talking to her tomorrow,” Bellamy narrowed his eyes again at her words, his lips parting to speak before Clarke continued, ignoring him.

“As his apprentice, a relationship between Octavia and Lincoln would be considered inappropriate. He could get into serious trouble if anyone ever learned about it. That is the reason he refuses to do anything about his feelings. And he's right. He would get into serious trouble. However starting tomorrow, she will be my apprentice, not his, which will leave him free to ask her to dinner tomorrow night. You never actually gave me a chance to tell you all of this early, and I understand you were mad, spending most of the night comforting Octavia just as I did with Lincoln,” Clarke explained, watching as the tension bled out of Bellamy's shoulders as they dropped, his eyes widening slightly at her words.

“My brother cares deeply, Bellamy, or not at all. I've never seen him act this way over a girl, and I'm his sister. He... I won't say he's in love with O, but if they pursue a relationship, I have no doubt that is what it will eventually turn into,” Clarke spoke softly, a small smile dancing on her lips as she watched Bellamy take in her words. Slowly he nodded his head, agreeing with what she was telling him.

“Thank you Clarke,” he finally spoke, his expression earnest. He honestly hoped she understood just how grateful he was. His sister's happiness was one of his top priorities, just below Auggie's. Clarke only shrugged, turning on her heel and shoving her hands into the back pockets of the black leather pants she was wearing. It was than Bellamy finally noticed Madi was no where in sight.

“Where's Madi?” he asked after a moment, allowing his eyes to take in her appearance finally, now that she wasn't yelling at him. A light blue shirt fit her torso snuggly, riding up slightly to reveal a patch of golden tanned skin and black ink on her right hip.

“She's with Lincoln, she wanted to make him feel better and talked him into teaching her how to make his special spaghetti,” Clarke explained easily, glancing over her shoulder and watching as Bellamy's eyes snapped up to meet hers again. She couldn't help the smirk playing on her lips as as she turned to face him again.

“Mister Blake, did I just catch you staring at my ass?” her voice was teasing, and she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling past her lips at the slight flush that colored his cheeks.

“I'm not going to confirm that,” he mumbled, glancing over her shoulder and finally noticing the Indian sitting in front of his curb. His brows furrowed as he took a step closer, away from his front door to get a better look at the motorcycle.

“She's a beauty, isn't she?” Clarke spoke quietly, watching Bellamy from the corner of her eye, noticing he was stepping even closer to her.

“She is,” Clarke just grinned, rocking back on her heels as Bellamy shook his head before glancing down towards her.

“It was my father's bike. Raven helped me fix it up, it's practically built from scratch with all original parts,” Clarke explained, not seeing the awe coloring his features as she spoke before he shook his head.

“That's amazing,” he replied, amazement coloring his voice as Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

“When I moved here, I had just dropped out of Med School, ended a six month relationship, and was living with my mother who hated the fact that I had Madi, was planning on adopting her as soon as I could. Lincoln had been quietly pushing me to come, but it was Murphy who brought me here. He showed up at the estate my mom lives at in his beat up old pick up, burst through the front door and told me to pack what I wanted to take, I was coming with him whether he had to throw me over his shoulder or not. We ended up loading the Indian into the bed of his truck because I told him I wanted to fix it, rebuild it after Dad's crash. Mom was just going to take to the dump whenever she got aroudn to remembering about it. So we packed what we wanted and the bike and drove here,” Clarke explained, a small smile on her lips as she watched Bellamy shake his head.

“Quite the Rebel, aren't you Clarke?” he murmured softly, dropping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side. Clarke laughed lightly at that, relaxing into the warmth his bare chest radiated before glancing up at him from under her lashes.

“You're nervous about something,” he stated, watching as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and her brows furrowed together.

“Will you, Auggie, and O come to the family dinner Murphy is hosting tomorrow? He wants to introduce his no so secrets girlfriend to Lincoln and I but doesn't want her to feel weird about having dinner with us. I told him I'd invite you three so Madi would be occupied with Auggie and Lincoln will be making heart eyes at O,” Clarke stumbled over her words, and Bellamy couldn't help the grin that stretched across his lips at her words.

“Sure,” he answered with an easy shrug, watching as her shoulders dropped slightly as she exhaled a breath of relief before returning his grin with a crooked smile of her own.

Clarke had left soon after the invite, knowing Bellamy needed to get to sleep and she needed to get home before Madi tired to burn down the apartment. She had a wide grin that stretched across her lips as she unlocked her front door and entered her apartment, Lincoln stepping out of her kitchen to greet her.

“Invited the Blakes to tomorrow night's dinner?” he questioned, a teasing lilt coloring his tone as Clarke childishly stuck out her tongue.

“Yeah, they'll be here,” she answered, shrugging away from the door she had been leaning against and easily picking her way towards the living room to find Madi fast asleep on the couch. Clarke shook her head as she draped the throw blanket over her slight form before making her way towards the kitchen where Lincoln was sitting at the island, nursing a tumbler of whiskey.

“It'll work out Big Brother,” Clarke murmured as she made her way around the island and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's waist.

“What if she no longer wants me Clarke? What if I ruined it before it could even begin?” Lincoln whispered, his voice gravelly as he fought to control his emotions.

“If she no longer wants you than she isn't the woman I thought she was. Those Blakes are just like us Big Brother. They don't love in halves. Give Octavia a chance, I'm sure she will surprise you in the end,” Clarke answered quietly, leaning away from her brother to ensure he was listening to her. Lincoln only nodded, exhaling a breath before tossing back the rest of his whiskey.

“Are you ready to endlessly tease Murphy and Raven? They honestly thought they were being sly,” Clarke snorted, shaking her head as she released Lincoln and moved around the island until she was standing across from him. He could only shake his head, knowing they were going to have an enjoyable evening.   
“Sometimes I think you're the sweetest sister in the world Clarke, and than I remember just how big of a pain and menace you truly are,” he spoke quietly as he shook his head. Clarke only shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Are you sure this is the right place? Why wouldn't Murphy host this big dinner at his place?” Octavia's voice carried through the door as Madi pulled it open, a wide grin stretching across her lips.

“Because, his excuse is introducing his super secret girlfriend to the family, but really he just wants Clarke's home cooking. And out place is nicer. Plus, most people don't know this, but Mom can actually cook, and it's really good,” Madi leaned in for the last bit, acting as if she was sharing a big secret. Bellamy couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips and Octavia laughed loudly, announcing their arrival.

“Damn it Lincoln. I put you in charge of answering the door. I'm pretty sure our niece scared away your future wife,” Murphy's voice broke through O's laughter, causing a wide grin to stretch across her lips and Bellamy to shake his head. Auggie was glancing from his father to his aunt to Madi before shaking his own head and launching himself at the teenager.

“Hey Auggie! Wanna play hide and seek? Aunt Raven and Uncle Murphy will play with us, won't you Uncle Murphy? Or should I mention that one time you,” Murphy clamped a hand over Madi's mouth, growling under his breath.

“I swear I'm going to murder you in your sleep Mads. Sure, Raven and I will play. Clarke's in the kitchen, Lincoln is most likely with her, hovering because he's a helicopter brother and is terrified his little sister might burn herself making dinner,” Murphy spoke after a minute of growling threats towards his niece and leading everyone into the apartment and out of the hallway.

“I heard that Murphy! Honestly Raven, what do you even see in him?” Lincoln shouted in return, and Bellamy watched with amusement as the small latina from the parlor glanced from Murphy towards Lincoln who was standing in the entryway of the kitchen.

“He's funny, I think I'll keep him for a while longer,” she replied lazily, tipping back the beer she had in her hand.

“You're hilarious Reyes. Who said I wanted to keep you for that long,” Murphy shot back with a smirk, watching the glint in Raven's eyes as she pushed to her feet, Madi grinning widely and tugging Auggie to stand beside her.

“I believe you did last night as you were praying,” Raven was interrupted before she could finish her statement.

“Reyes, my kid is thirteen years old, and Auggie is only four. Refrain from talking about God in front of them please? I want both of them to develop their own opinion,” Clarke growled as she pushed past Lincoln, her ice blue eyes narrowed as she glared at her best friend and her brother. Murphy held up his hands in surrender, while Raven merely grinned.

“No promises Mama, but if you keep threatening me like that,” Clarke rolled her eyes turning on her heel and sashayed back into the kitchen.

“Promises, promises Reyes. But if you ever get tired of Johnny Boy, you know where to find me,” Bellamy's eyes widened at her statement, not noticing the grin on Raven or Octavia's lips.

“Funny Griffin. Although I think one of the Blakes called dibs on you first,” Raven shouted, cackling as she turned to Madi to decide who would be counting first.

“I like her,” was all O said as she turned her attention to Lincoln who was shaking his head. Bellamy released a breath, running his fingers through his curls and deciding he would see if Clarke needed any help in the kitchen.

 

**A/N: Here is Chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Bellamy's eyes followed Clarke as she moved around the apartment, her muscles perfectly relaxed as she chased after Auggie and Madi, both giggling madly as Lincoln, Murphy, O, and Raven stood beside him, watching. Lincoln chuckled as he turned his attention to the food he was setting on the dining table for his sister, volunteering so she had a chance to play with the children. Bellamy watched as her hands came around Auggie's middle, lifting him easily as she tossed him over her shoulder and spun in a small circle before setting him gently on his feet and reaching for Madi.

“She's always like this with Madi. She hasn't really been able to play tickle monster with her since she was like nine, so Auggie, he's a god send. Clarke loves kids. I think she's been considering fostering again, after she tells Madi about the adoption. But you know, if you were to make a move, finally ask her out, she could just spend all her excess energy chasing him,” Raven, he quickly discovered was very blunt, stated as she stood beside him, her caramel eyes watching her best friend.

“I've been meaning to ask, and feel free to tell me to fuck off, but how did you and Clarke ever become friends? You two don't seem as if you'd have.... You seem like your personalities would clash,” he commented carefully, watching the small Latina from the corner of his eye before carefully finding Murphy helping Lincoln and O watching the two brothers with laughter on her face.

“Under any normal circumstances, you'd probably be right. But Clarke... She has this light in her that just seems to shine outwards and draw people, broken people, lost people, hurt people, to her. She was nineteen? Twenty maybe? In college, premed. She met this guy in one of her biology classes. He was the typical good boy. Charming smile, floppy hair, gentle eyes, and just this charisma that people couldn't ignore. She caught his eye and he could tell Clarke was a catch. She was beautiful, smart, funny. But he wasn't looking for a serious relationship because dun dun dun, he was already in one. His beautiful, smart, funny girlfriend was attending MIT only four hours away. They had grown up together, she was the girl next door who he loved for almost his entire life. He and Clarke had been dating for three weeks when his other girlfriend decided to surprise him with a visit because they hadn't seen each other in a month.

“Imagine her surprise when this blonde bombshell walks into his apartment and sees his girlfriend on his lap and his hands up her shirt. Clarke... She was amazing. She looked between us, nodded her head before meeting my eyes and telling me what a cheating bastard my boyfriend had been and that she hoped I cut off his nuts for playing both of us. She walked out before she saw me do anything, but three hours later I think I found her at a coffee shop down the street, sitting in a booth and just... She looked crushed. She saw me, waved me in, bought me a drink, and just... She kind of just adopted me. She was there for my rebound, for my graduation, for my accident, for everything. And if you're in Clarke Griffin's life, Murphy and Lincoln just follow her. They adopt you into their family and you realize just how special you are to mean something to these incredible people. From the looks of it, you, your son, and your sister are apart of their tightly knit family now too,” Raven explained, an easy smile on her lips as her eyes moved from Clarke to Murphy. He could see the adoration in her gaze, the love she felt for Murphy and Clarke and Madi and Lincoln.

“We Blakes do the same thing,” he mumbled before shrugging away from the counter he had been leaning against and deciding he'd join Clarke and chase the kids around before they all sat down to eat dinner. Auggie shrieked at the sight of his father before reaching for Madi's hand and tugging her down to whisper in her ear. Bellamy watched the devilish smile spread across the teenager's lips before she met his gaze and easily picked her way towards him as Clarke continued to chase after Auggie who he knew was only posing as a distraction.

“Auggie thinks we should form an alliance. We go after Clarke together. The two of us, him and I, we wouldn't be able to get her. With you on our side, I think we would have a fair chance, what do you say?” She stuck out her hand and Bellamy could only chuckle before he nodded his head, giving her a firm shake before crouching down to whisper with her.

“What's our plan of action?” he questioned easily, never noticing the way Raven, Lincoln, and Murphy watched him with Madi, not seeing the bright smile on his sister's face as she took in the scene and relaxed against the counter beside Lincoln.

“Auggie and I distract her, you come up behind and tickle her sides,” she answered with a nod and watched Bellamy agrees before she took off to help Auggie who was being tickled mercilessly by Clarke. Madi caught her attention and Bellamy waited a few minutes before coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing his fingers to glide over her sides.

“Cheater! Traitor! I can't believe you!” she huffed out between laughter as Bellamy pulled her against his chest.

“Your kid is kind of devious,” he replied in way of explaining before he released Clarke who huffed before turning her narrowed gaze on the two kids. Lincoln called everything to order before she could try to chase after the kids once more.

“Clarke, isn't it time to feed everyone before the food gets cold?” he suggested watching her pout for a moment before she followed her brother to the table and began serving up plates for everyone.

Bellamy watched in amazement as Auggie sat beside Clarke, chattering away as she watched him with amusement. His son has always stayed beside him in new settings, even when he knew people. Yet watching the way the blonde treated his son shocked him. Raven was seated beside him yet again, alongside Madi, and Bellamy had a feeling the two did this on purpose.

“When are you going to stop looking at Clarke with surprise?” Madi finally questioned after watching Bellamy. He chocked on the water he just swallowed, his eyes widening slightly at her bluntness.

“She's thirteen, and her and Clarke are very open. She hasn't exactly developed a filter. But she's got a point. You're watching her with Auggie as if you're waiting for the other shoe to drop, as if it's all just an act,” Raven spoke quietly, trying to keep her boyfriend and best friend out of the conversation.

“Everyone I've ever met besides my friends, my closest friends, have always treated Auggie as if he... as if my son didn't mean the world to me. That he would be pushed to second place for them. Clarke... she doesn't do that with him. I'm not used to seeing it,” he replied softly, taking another bite of food and hoping that would be enough for the two.

“She's not like everyone else, Bellamy. You need to realize that sooner rather than later. Clarke never gave up on me, and I wasn't exactly the easiest child for her to take care of. She...Clarke is special, and so are you,” Madi commented as she took another bite before turning her attention to her uncle Murphy who was seated across from her. Bellamy could only smile softly before he turned his attention to his son who was leaning into Clarke's side. He watched as her slender fingers gently carded through his son's curls as his eyes closed.

Everyone had migrated from the dining table once dinner had finished, and Bellamy found himself outside on the balcony, his eyes watching his son sleeping on the couch. Octavia was within eyesight, curled against Lincoln's side as they sat on the love seat. Madi was curled up beside Auggie, dozing off as well. Slowly his gaze swept the room until he found Clarke and Raven only a few feet away from the open glass doors, and he felt bad for what he was hearing.

“So when did you two start seeing each other?” Clarke's voice was blunt and Bellamy heard the unasked question, _When did you two start fucking each other behind my back?_ He watched the way Raven straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and turned her caramel gaze towards her best friend.

“It started like six months ago. He... He got drunk a few nights after Finn showed up the first time. He was pissed off and just looking for an outlet. I went with him to make sure he didn't you know do something stupid like get into a bar fight or get arrested. I brought him back to my apartment because he didn't want to go home to his. Nothing happened that night, I made sure of that Clarke. But the next morning he was still pissed off and feeling like crap and we got into an argument that led to us hooking up. After the first time it just kept happening and... I love him Clarke. He's smart, sarcastic, funny in that surprising morbid way. He challenges me when everyone else just gives me what I want, even if I'm wrong. He doesn't do that,” Bellamy turned away from the two friends, focusing his eyes on the skyline he only ever saw when he was a rebellious teenager who had a habit of breaking and entering.

“Rae, I love you, you're my best friend. But John is my brother. He... He puts on a strong front, but he's been hurt before. Please.... don't hurt him,” Clarke's voice sounded small, yet Bellamy could still hear the words she spoke to her best friend.

“Never Clarke. I'd die before I willingly hurt him,” Raven answered and Bellamy couldn't stop the small smile on his lips.

“So... when are you going to make a move on Blake?” Raven's voice took on a teasing note and Bellamy felt his shoulders tense at the words.

“Probably never. Lincoln seems pretty keen on keeping O for as long as she'll have him,” Clarke stated and Bellamy could hear the exasperation in Raven's voice and her rolling her eyes.

“I meant the elder Blake, the one with a kid you absolutely adore. The one who looks at you as if you hung the moon just for him every time he sees you with his son. He's good for you Clarke. He would be a good fit for you. He adores Madi, his son looks at you as if you invented chocolate milk. He's attractive as sin, intelligent, funny. Hell, you two already act as if you're married. The nurses and doctors at the hospital just assumed you were married, that Madi was his, that Auggie was yours. The only ones keeping it from being a reality are you two,” Raven stated, and Bellamy felt his shoulders drop as he took in her words, realizing she was right.

“He... He doesn't need someone he barely knows in his life Raven. He doesn't need all the baggage I come with,” Clarke answered and her heard shuffling before realizing it was Clarke walking away before her best friend could say anything else to her. He inhaled a deep, steadying breath, and thought about everything he knew about Clarke. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, loyal, protective, estranged from her mother, extremely close to her father before she lost him, nearly inseparable from her brothers, and she loved with her entire being. She was logical, but she had heart. He closed his eyes as he tipped his head back to rest against the rough brick of the apartment building as he thought over his choices. Nodding his head once to himself, he shrugged away from the wall and went to find Clarke.

She was in the kitchen, standing in front of the sink with her back to him. Bellamy quietly made his way to her until his chest was flushed with her back and moved his arms around her, his fists resting on the counter in front of the sink and caging Clarke.

“I would like a tattoo Princess,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear and he felt the shiver that ran down her spine. Bellamy's lips curled into a small smirk as he saw Clarke's eyes fluttered closed and her body just relaxed against him. He was done waiting, and he knew just how to get her attention.

 

**A/N: Chapter 11! I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


End file.
